Deadheat
Deadheat (デッドヒート''Deddohīto'') is a Decepticon criminal from Velocitron and is an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Stylish, deadly, loud, fast. These are the only words that you can truly use to describe Deadheat's core essence. Quicker than the speed of sound, this demon uses edged weapons and laser blasts to get the job done. Outrunning everyone, from Velocitron to Earth, this motion manipulator still believes in giving his opposition some chance to face him even as he pushes himself towards his limits History Debut: Red Energon Heist Deadheat and his partner-in-crime Hotwire had recently been spotted at Los Angeles where the two 'Cons had reportedly stolen some Red Energon to make them stronger and faster. As Prowl and Grimlock chased them down, Deadheat and Hotwire then fought back, speeding fast and shooting at the two 'Bots. As Deadheat harassed Grimlock some more, Grimlock then stomped down, releasing a shockwave of energy to slam against Deadheat, sending Deadheat down to the ground. Deadheat and Hotwire were then both sent down to the ground, crash-landing. Deadheat then got back up and charged at Grimlock, equipping Enigma Arm Blades and then slashed down against Grimlock. Grimlock then grabbed his arm blades and then smashed them though. Deadheat then got out Daedelux Laser Rifle and shot plasma rounds at Grimlock's area, making some explosions. Grimlock in a show of his sheer strength then grabbed Deadheat and threw him at Hotwire, causing the two to collide and fall over, defeated. Deadheat was knock out unconscious and was then arrested by Prowl and Grimlock. However, Deadheat and Hotwire would turn out to be the least of Prowl and Grimlock's problems... Abilities & Arsenal * Daedelux Laser Rifle: '''Deadheat can use his '''Daedelux Laser Rifle and its Fast Lane S-tech to leech momentum from an Autobot's servos, transferring it back to Deadheat and giving him a speed boost. The rest of the time, it just fires lasers which do plasma damage to his foes. * Dorsal Blaster Rifle: '''Deadheat can use his '''Dorsal Blaster Rifle to fire at distant enemies, and as a bonus the weapon repairs him more for each shot that connects. The gun's Turbofan ability can be powered from its recoil, drawing positrons from the target and repairing Deadheat and his nearby allies. * Enigma Arm Blades: '''When Autobots get too close to Deadheat, he can deploy his '''Enigma Arm Blades which weaken them every time a blow connects, rendering them more susceptible to his Jump-Start ability. He can also use their Speed Blur S-tech to swirl them by diverting torque from his vehicular systems. * 'Jump-Start: ' Deadheat emits a pulse which deals damage to enemies within a radius of Deadheat. Deals more damage with enemies have been hit with Deadheat's Enigma Arm Blades. * '''Spike-Strip Armor: '''Deadheat gains additional resistance to damage and if he is hit with a melee weapon the attacker receives damage. * '''Escape Computer: '''Deadheat calculates the best route to escape, he becomes free of any movement inhibitors (e.g. slowdown, immobilizer etc.) and gains additional speed. Trivia * His active subsystem was "Left for Dead" but was replaced by another subsystem which refuelled Deadheat's s-tech upon killing an enemy. "Left for Dead" reboots his Escape Computer after he kills a foe. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Genderless Category:Cybertronians Category:Video Game Character Category:Criminals Category:Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Decepticons Category:Aliens Category:Minor Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)